Planet Popstar
|theme = Plains, forests, castles (in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) |icon = Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'':' 'Kirby's Return to Dream Land:' |boss = 'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards:' Whispy Woods |common enemies = 'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards:' Bivolt, Bobo, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Bumber, Cairn, Chilly, Flutter, Ghost Knight, Glunk, Gordo, Mite, N-Z, Poppy Bros. Jr., Punc, Pupa, Sawyer, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Skud, Sparky, Whispy Woods Jr. |mini-boss = 'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards:' Adeleine (first time only), Big Bouncy, King Dedede (first time only), Big N-Z, Waddle Doo (first time only) }} '']] '''Planet Popstar'Full name as of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, (referred to as the World of Miracles)First used in Kirby Star Allies or simply 'Popstar'First used in the Kirby Mass Attack introduction - A Bold Start! (also spelled '''PopStarKirby Super Star'' Marx's dialog in Milky Way Wishes and Kirby's Dream Land 3 manual or Pop StarKirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Super Smash Bros. Melee Kirby and Fountain of Dreams trophies, and Kirby Super Star Ultra - Marx's dialog in Milky Way Wishes) is the home planet of Kirby and the main setting of the Kirby games and anime. General Information Popstar is a distant planet shaped like a yellow five-pointed star, typically crossed by two white planetary rings. According to the Kirby's Adventure instruction manual, the planet is so far away from Earth, that it would be invisible to Earth's population.Manuals of Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Adventure Despite it's coloration from space, Popstar's atmosphere is remarkably Earth-like from the surface with blue oceans and land masses similar to Earth's, as well as a wide range of climates supporting a bountiful array of life. It is possible that something in the planet's exosphere reflects - or gives off - a yellow light to make it appear the way it does from space. The largest county on Popstar is Dream Land, though how much of the planet Dream Land consists of is not clear. Another country called Floralia floats in Popstar's atmosphere. Popstar is known to have at least one moon which orbits around the planet, and it is possible that it orbits a sun. It also may or may not be orbited by a 'sun', as the plot of the Kirby Super Star sub-game Milky Way Wishes begins with the problem of the sun and the moon actually fighting. However this 'sun and moon' are speculated to be Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and not the actual celestial objects in question. Planet Popstar seems to be a backwater planet ''in the lore of the Kirby series. This is thought to be the case by the reactions of invaders to Kirby's presence, often questioning why a powerful being lives on such a remote planet. Games Popstar's areas seem to be divided up into a series of small, star-shaped islands, though this varies from game to game. It is shown most clearly in a story illustration in ''Kirby's Super Star Stacker. Dream Land is a kingdom ruled by King Dedede, and it is where Kirby lives. Many of the smaller levels in the series are within Dream Land. It is unclear how much of Popstar is considered Dream Land, and it seems the size of the territory changes with the game. The Mirror World entrance floats somewhere in the skies above it. Other than that, the layout of Popstar is confusing and has never been mapped out. Some areas are re-used from game to game, but their locations in relation to each other aren't clear. The same goes for other nearby planets. ''Kirby's Dream Land Dream Land on Popstar is thrown into chaos when the greedy King Dedede steals all the food from its inhabitants. Kirby eventually confronts him in his castle and defeats him, returning all the stolen food as well. Areas of Popstar featured in the game include: *Green Greens *Castle Lololo *Float Islands *Bubbly Clouds *Mt. Dedede Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land The inhabitants of Popstar awake from restless sleep to discover that they cannot dream. Kirby goes to the Fountain of Dreams, the source of all of Popstar's dreams, to investigate. Upon arriving, Kirby is shocked to find the Star Rod, the source of power for the fountain, is shattered by King Dedede. Because of this, Kirby sets off on yet another quest to save Dream Land and retrieve the broken pieces of the Star Rod, which Dedede has scattered across the planet. Finally, after defeating all of his strongest soldiers for the rod pieces, Kirby defeated the king himself and returned the Star Rod to its rightful place. However in a surprising turn of events it is revealed that King Dedede was actually protecting Popstar from a creature called Nightmare, who was infesting the fountain in hopes of spreading malice and dread throughout everyone's dreams. With quick thinking and action, King Dedede gave Kirby the Star Rod and spat him out at the fleeing Nightmare, who Kirby engaged and fought upon the moon, ultimately destroying the evil dream demon and ending his plans for Popstar. Thus the planet regained its dreams and a peaceful well earned slumber for all. Areas of Popstar featured in game include: *Vegetable Valley *Ice Cream Island *Butter Building *Grape Garden *Yogurt Yard *Orange Ocean *Rainbow Resort ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Popstar gained the unfortunate attention of a malevolent entity known as Dark Matter, that possessed King Dedede and took control of the kingdom of Dream Land as well as possessing many of its inhabitants with the eventual intent of conquering the entire planet. However, Kirby took matters into his own hands and collected the Rainbow Islands' fabled Rainbow Drops, to create a mighty sword to combat the evil monster. Eventually the two meet in battle and Dark Matter is defeated despite its best efforts, returning peace to Planet Popstar once again. Areas of Popstar featured in game include: Rainbow Islands *Grass Land *Big Forest *Ripple Field *Iceberg *Red Canyon *Cloudy Park *Dark Castle Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Every game except for Milky Way Wishes and some portions of Revenge of Meta Knight and Meta Knightmare Ultra take place in Popstar. In Milky Way Wishes, the map of planets include Popstar, at the leftmost corner. Also, in Megaton Punch, if Kirby does a powerful punch that goes up to 201 mt., there will be a small animation which shows a fissure cracking Popstar in half. Areas of Popstar featured in game include: *Green Greens *Float Islands *Bubbly Clouds *Mt. Dedede *Peanut Plains *Mallow Castle *Cocoa Cave *Candy Mountain *Dyna Blade's Nest *Pumpkin Grand *Sub-Tree Area *Crystal Area *Old Tower *Garden Area *Corn Hall *Onion Garden *Orange Ocean Grape Gardens is mentioned, but not a playable area in this game. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 thumb|right|Popstar's Rings ([[Ado's drawing)]] In ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, Popstar came under fierce attack by Dark Matter by a planet-sized black mass colliding and spreading across the surface of the entire planet. Its dark influence reached many of the once-happy natives of the planet. With the planet's safety once again threatened, Kirby and his friends set out on a world spanning quest to save it. In the end, Kirby once again battled and defeated an again-possessed Dedede. Afterwards, Kirby used a magical rod formed from the collected happiness of many allies along the way to reach the inside of the diminished cloud and confront the resurrected Dark Matter and the true enemy, 0. Kirby challenged them to a final climatic battle and managed to destroy the cloud, dispelling the dark threat yet again and returning Planet Popstar to happiness. Areas of Popstar featured in game include: * Grass Land * Ripple Field * Sand Canyon * Cloudy Park * Iceberg * Hyper Zone (actually a large colony of Dark Matter) ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards '']] Popstar is the first planet of this game, being where Kirby meets Ribbon, and where the rest of his friends join him in the adventure. It is mostly grassy and filled with sunshine. It has 3 levels and a boss. Stage 1 This area is the very first level of the game and has a resemblance to Green Greens. It is sunny and has a cheerful vibe to it. It has 2 areas and two mid-boss rooms. Crystal Shards #Between two Sir Kibbles. It is in the air in plain sight. #In the pond, there is a black block that can be destroyed with the Bomb ability. Break it to get the shard. #It appears after defeating the second mid-boss, Waddle Dee while under Dark Matter's control, in which he becomes Waddle Doo. Stage 2 This area is in the middle of a peaceful forest that appears to be in the middle of Autumn. The area is apparently near an abyss that has a mountainous landform on the other side. There are 4 areas and 2 mid-boss rooms (of which are right next to each other). Crystal Shards #In the area with the abyss, Waddle Dee helps Kirby get to the other side with a lift. There is a vertical line of stars near the end. The shard is located below them. #It appears after defeating the 1st mid-boss, a giant Bouncy. #It appears after defeating the 2nd mid-boss, Adeleine while under Dark Matter's control. Stage 3 Kirby starts off in front of Dedede's castle. Most of the level is inside Dedede's castle, but in some parts Kirby explores the exterior of it. There are 8 areas and 1 mid-boss. Crystal Shards #In a small room entered after leaving the top of the bridge section. Kirby will need the Super Boomerang ability to break it. #In the big room with a water fountain and a spiral staircase, it is right above the entrance. #It is obtained after defeating King Dedede while he is under Dark Matter's control. Boss: Whispy Woods In this level, Kirby fights Whispy Woods in the center of the arena and his 3 Whispy Woods Jrs. The arena goes in a 360 and the fight features two phases: One where the Jrs. fight, the other where Whispy Woods fights. Crystal Shards #Obtained by defeating Whispy. Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble ''.]] King Dedede steals the stars from the sky and sets up bumpers and obstacles all across Popstar. Kirby traverses seven levels across Popstar. The eighth is technically off of the planet's surface, taking place on another nearby star. .]] Kirby: Canvas Curse Popstar comes under the attack of a mysterious art sorceress named Drawcia, who begins changing all of Popstar into her own personal paintings. Even Kirby is struck by her magic and is turned into a ball. However, using the magic he gained from her paintbrush, Kirby fights his way through the transformed landscapes of Dream Land and confronts Drawcia in her own world. Despite her best efforts to protect her "perfect world," Kirby ultimately defeats her and Popstar returns to normal. Areas of Popstar featured in game include: *Reddy Land *Arange Gorge *Iello Adventure *Neo Greo *Bloo Hills *Omarine Zone *Wonder Lilane *The World of Drawcia Kirby: Squeak Squad '']] Kirby is about to enjoy his cake when it is stolen! Kirby gives chase to the culprits, a band of thieves known as The Squeaks, all across the landscapes of Dream Land to get it back. When he finally manages to corner their leader Daroach with what he thinks is a treasure chest containing his cake, Daroach opens it only to be possessed by the creature trapped inside; a demon named Dark Nebula. Kirby pursues the possessed Daroach into space where the shadow monster schemes dark days for Popstar. Before he can do anything, however, he is confronted and beaten by Kirby in a duel, saving the day yet again. Areas of Popstar featured in game include: , in ''Kirby: Squeak Squad]] *Prism Plains *Nature Notch *Cushy Clouds *Jam Jungle *Vocal Volcano *Ice Island *Secret Sea ''Kirby Mass Attack Kirby is exploring the Popopo Islands on Popstar when Necrodeus and his Skull Gang come. They have the intention of drowning Popstar's light in darkness. After Necrodeus splits the hero into ten, all the Kirbys must travel around the four Popopo Islands. Once they beat the four bosses of those islands, a fifth island by the name of Necro Nebula emerges from space. Once Kirby goes there and defeats Necrodeus, the threat to the planet is eliminated. Kirby travels back home shortly afterward. The sub-game Strato Patrol EOS features the Kirbys flying across Popstar and then into space, defeating enemies and bosses all the while. Popstar's Popopo Islands include: *Green Grounds *Sandy Canyon *Dedede Resort *Volcano Valley Kirby's Return to Dream Land When Magolor's spaceship, the Lor Starcutter, crashes on Planet Popstar, it loses several important pieces: the oars, the left and right wings, the emblem, the mast, and many Energy Spheres. Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, and King Dedede venture across the five corners of the planet to collect them. The locations they visit are: *Cookie Country *Raisin Ruins *Onion Ocean *White Wafers *Nutty Noon Kirby: Triple Deluxe In this game, a kingdom known as Floralia exists above Popstar. A beanstalk called the Dreamstalk lifts Kirby's home and King Dedede's castle off of Popstar's surface, and soon after, the Dreamstalk's vines threaten to completely cover Popstar. Luckily, Kirby prevents this by defeating Queen Sectonia, who caused the Dreamstalk to grow out of control. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse The first cutscene of ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse takes place on Planet Popstar, while the rest of the game is set in Seventopia. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Planet Popstar is once again attacked by foreign invaders. In this game, the Haltmann Works Company attacks the planet, and successfully takes control of it, mechanizing it. The company's main base (the Access Ark) drills five different bases across the planet. Kirby later travels throughout the planet to destroy the legs of the base one at a time. After destroying all five legs, Star Dream, vowing to destroy all forms of life, rides into space with the Access Ark. After Star Dream's defeat, Popstar is restored back to normal. Areas in Popstar featured in game during its mechanization include: *Patched Plains *Resolution Road *Overload Ocean *Gigabyte Grounds *Rhythm Route Kirby Star Allies |boss = Meta Knight}} '''World of Miracles - Planet Popstar' is the second level in Kirby Star Allies, following Dream Land and preceding Jambastion. Stages * Friendly Field * Reef Resort * Inside Islands (extra stage) * Echo's Edge * Nature's Navel * Duplex Dream (extra stage) * Sacred Square A Dream Palace can be found in this level, unlocked through the big switch in Friendly Field. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|right|200px|Popstar and its surrounding system in the anime series. In the anime, the characters specifically call Popstar a star, and it is shown to have what looks like other planets orbiting it - or multiple moons, or possibly its own sun and more than one moon. Dream Land is also the main location of the series, and still ruled by King Dedede. However, it's on a peninsula and seems to be much smaller. Surrounding areas Popstar's Solar System is complex and has had its surrounding planets mapped out, but not any of the surrounding galaxies. These areas could be the same galaxy Popstar is in or separate galaxy altogether. Surrounding planets, stars, and land masses *Floria *Aquarius *Skyhigh *Hotbeat *Cavius *Mekkai *Halfmoon *??? *Rock Star *Aqua Star *Neo Star *Shiver Star *Ripple Star *Dark Star (large mass of Dark Matter that briefly existed) *Patch Land *Green Valley *Yellow Dunes *Indigo Ocean *Blue Sky Palace *Orange Woodland *Red Volcano *Purple Fortress *Planet Earthfall *Falluna Moon *Planet Misteen *Mareen Moon *Planet Caverna *Grott Moon *Planet Frostak *Blizzno Moon *Planet Towara *Gabbel Moon *Star Lavadom *Sizzlai Moon *Extra Planet α *Extra Planet β *Extra Planet γ *Extra Planet δ Nearby galaxies *Nebula Belt *Gamble Galaxy *Halcandra Etymology Planet Popstar's name appears to be a pun on the word pop star, a famous performer of pop music. Related Quotes Trivia *Oddly, Popstar's rings change after Kirby's Dream Land 3. At the starting "intro" to the game, the rings were colored blue, and there were only two. However, at the "Good Ending" of the game, the rings are shown to be colored red, blue, and green, and there were three rings. The rings stayed like this for some time, but have since reverted to their original color and ring amount. **More recently, however, the rings have been colored white with teal pulses going through them periodically. **Some games show Popstar's rings as rainbows, such as in Kirby Battle Royale’s Rocket Rumble. *In the instruction manual for Kirby's Dream Land 3, Popstar is said to be located at the "edge" of a vast universe. *The music for Planet Pop Star in Kirby's Return to Dream Land is a remix of Nature Notch's map music from Kirby: Squeak Squad. *The first letter for the stages in Popstar in Kirby Star Allies spelled F-R-I-E-N-D-S, likely due to the friendship mechanic in the game. External links *Nintendo.co.jp: Pop Star's page for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Artwork Popstar.gif|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Pop_Star.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' credits artwork Mechanized Popstar.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' References de:Pop Star es:Pop Star fr:Popstar it:Pianeta Pop ja:ポップスター ru:Планета Поп Звезда Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Places Category:Places in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Castle Category:Grass Category:Forest Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies